1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy generation. More specifically, the present invention relates to an energy cell that may be activated by the addition of water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voltaic cells, also referred to as galvanic cells, using chemical energy are known and can be used to produce electricity, which may in turn be used to provide power to any number of different devices. Referring to FIG. 1 of U.S. application Ser. No. 14/155,411, filed Jan. 15, 2014 (the '411 Application), and which is incorporated by reference, such cells comprise two electrodes referred more specifically to as an anode 105 and a cathode 110, as well as a salt bridge 115, a wire 120 and two reaction vessels 125, 130. Anode 105 is formed from vessel 125 filled with zinc sulfate and having immersed in it an electrode 105 made of zinc. Cathode 110 is formed from vessel 130 filled with copper sulfate and having immersed in it an electrode 110 made of copper. While the specific design parameters may vary, the basic principles resulting from their composition is the same. In particular, an oxidation-reduction (i.e., electron transfer) reaction occurs between zinc electrode 105 and copper electrode 110, and the transferred electrons are forced through an electrical circuit 120. An oxidation-reduction reaction is referred to herein as a “redox” reaction. In a typical redox reaction, the reactants are mixed together in a single reaction vessel. When the reactants collide, one or more electrons are transferred and products are formed. For example, a Zn atom reacts with a Cu2+ ion to produce a Zn2+ ion and a Cu atom.
In this case, the electrons are transferred directly between the reactants, and the chemical energy is converted to heat. In a voltaic cell, the reactants are separated into two solutions and connected by a wire. The reactants do not collide forcing the electrons to be transferred indirectly through the wire, and the chemical energy is converted into electrical work.
A problem with the known voltaic cells described is that the components quickly corrode and fail. Further, the portable salt bridge, the number of cells, and the liquid containment requirements for the required solution are all difficult to engineer for commercial use.
The '411 Application describes an apparatus and method for long life water cells that overcomes these problems. The cells described in the '411 Application have a cylindrical anode and a cylindrical cathode. These two cylindrical electrodes are of different metallic composition and are separated by an absorbent material that holds moisture and facilitates the conductivity of electrons between the two electrodes. The electrodes and the absorbent material are immersed in a container or reservoir filled with water within which oxidation-reduction reactions occur between the two electrodes producing chemical energy that may be used as a power supply. A protective sealant coating applied to one or both electrodes protects the electrodes and reduces or stops the oxidation process and decay to prolong the life of the cell. The invention of the '411 Application, however, is bulky, and not easily usable either alone or in series with other cells.